


I Hear the Winter's Leave

by Charmed_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся штука в том, что Тони искренне уверен, что соулмейта у него нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear the Winter's Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hear the Winter's Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197007) by [thistlethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistlethorns/pseuds/thistlethorns). 



> Название — первая строка из песни Stefanie Sun «Encounter»

Многие люди говорят о постоянно испытываемой боли как о чем-то, с чем ты живешь так долго, что в конце концов забываешь об этом. Тони Старк со всеми своими научными степенями готов биться об заклад, что эти люди — лживые мерзавцы. К боли можно привыкнуть, но уж никак не забыть о ней.

При этом, проснувшись после — невероятного, потрясающего, идеального — свидания со Стивом, Тони не сразу замечает отсутствие боли в груди. Частично потому, что еще не пил кофе, частично потому, что он все еще под кайфом от прошедшего свидания. 

Ладно, если копнуть глубже, то он должен признать, что все дело именно в свидании. 

Как бы там ни было, Тони наслаждается этим все утро и успевает сделать три глотка второй чашки кофе, прежде чем понимает, в чем заключается третья причина его отличного самочувствия. Боли нет. Сердечная мышца не болит, не печет в грудине там, где реактор соприкасается с костью, сердце за реактором не колет.

Меньше чем через минуту Тони оказывается в мастерской.

— Джарвис, просканируй меня, — рявкает он. — Всю грудную клетку, не пропусти ни одного лимфоузла. И подготовь запасной реактор.

— Сию минуту, сэр.

Тони замирает и очень старательно задерживает дыхание. И лихорадочно размышляет. Отсутствие боли должно быть хорошей новостью. Для паники нет причин. 

— В дуговом реакторе никаких аномалий не выявлено, — рапортует ДЖАРВИС. — Сердечная и дыхательная деятельность в норме. Вызвать доктора Беннера?

Да какого черта.

— Вызывай.

— Тони? Что случилось? — раздается в мастерской обеспокоенный голос Брюса.

— Доброе утро, Брюс! — весело отзывается Тони. — У меня тут проблемка, требующая твоей профессиональной консультации. Ты уже позавтракал?

— Да. Не увиливай, что за проблемка?

— Ладно, не хотел тебя отвлекать. Попробовал новую кашу Клинта? И как она? И еще, я в курсе, что острая боль без видимых причин опасна. А как насчет острой нехватки боли?

— Это кошмар, — отвечает Брюс, и сердце Тони, мистическим образом избавленное от боли, останавливается. — На вкус как корм для собак, он отстранен от закупки продовольствия на месяц. Что значит острая нехватка боли?

— Так, ты же в курсе, что я живу в постоянном дискомфорте из-за супербатарейки в груди? — спрашивает Тони.

— Да, Тони, я в курсе. Потому что ты обращаешься за медицинской помощью ко мне, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к настоящему врачу, как все нормальные люди.

— Ладно, так вот — прямо сейчас она не болит.

— Вообще?

— Ага.

— Она онемела?

Тони тыкает себя в грудь.

— Нет.

— Дыхание затруднено?

— Нет, я добрался сюда из пентхауса за пятьдесят секунд и даже одышку не заработал, я чувствую себя отлично, — он воспользовался лифтом, но это не важно.

Воцаряется короткое молчание, в ходе которого Тони изо всех сил старается не надоедать Брюсу своим нетерпением. Нет, правда, изо всех сил.

— Брюс? — опаньки.

— Минуту, я смотрю результаты сканирования, присланные ДЖАРВИСом, — неторопливо отвечает Брюс. — Как по мне, ты выглядишь отлично. 

— Уффф, — Тони в порядке. Тони не рискует помереть через несколько недель после начала совершенно потрясающего чего-то с любовью всей его жизни. Это хорошая новость. Это отличная новость. Тони с облегчением выдыхает. 

Вообще-то, это Стив пригласил его на свидание, но Тони думает, что заслужил некоторого аванса за те месяцы, когда он так очевидно и раздражающе сох по Роджерсу, что команда (читай, Наташа) наконец устала смеяться над ним и решила подпнуть Стива в правильном направлении. Ладно, как он слышал, это был скорее пиночище, чем просто пинок. Пиночище от Халка. 

Тони не принимает это близко к сердцу. Он знает о паре Стива. Стив из тех, не так уж и редко встречающихся людей, кто родился, чтобы в будущем закрепить связь с предназначенной парой. Из тех, кто чувствует влечение к паре всю жизнь, пока наконец не встречается с ней и не подтверждает связь. Но из своего отпуска при минусовой температуре Стив вернулся, не чувствуя связи. И годами скорбел о людях из прошлого, среди которых была и его пара, с которой он так и не встретился. 

Но в последнее время ему стало легче, и вчера он выглядел довольным, оживленным и счастливым. Тони давно знает, как много для него значит счастье Стива, но все же. В какого болвана он превратился.

— Тони?

Почему Брюс еще на линии?

— Да, дорогуша?

— Я говорю, есть одно объяснение внезапному исчезновению боли в груди, — говорит Брюс. Его голос звучит так странно неуверенно, что Тони мгновенно настораживается. — Ну, знаешь. Если душа предназначенной пары пересекается с твоей…

— Быть не может, — отзывается Тони. — У меня нет пары. И не было.

Задумчиво нахмурясь, он практически слышит любопытство Брюса.

— С чего ты взял, что боль была вызвана реактором?

Ах ты ж черт, а Брюс прав.

— Я никогда не испытывал влечения.

— Да, потому что пара не была готова. Отсюда и боль одностороннего влечения.

— Нет, я имею в виду, я вообще никогда не испытывал влечения, и до реактора. Ты же в курсе, что я много лет прожил, не будучи наполовину роботом? Можешь в медкарте посмотреть, я не родился с реактором, — Тони не хочет грубить, Тони ценит стремление Брюса помочь, но это невозможно, это абсолютно, блядь, невозможно, что у него есть пара. — Боль в груди началась, как только в ней появился реактор.

— Ага, не считая того, что реактор все еще в ней, а боли нет, — говорит Брюс. — Я не делаю никаких выводов, я просто выдвигаю альтернативную гипотезу. 

Тони не отвечает. Он слишком занят тем, что паникует. Из-за того, что на крошечное мгновение испытал ощущение, сродни тому, что бывает под теплыми солнечными лучами. Которым совершенно неоткуда взяться в мастерской. 

У него есть пара. Кто-то, чья душа предназначена в пару его душе. Кто-то, кто в силу мошенничества мироздания, подходит ему идеально. Кто-то, кто наконец-то нашел душу Тони и ощущается прекрасным, как рассвет. 

Ладушки.

И как бы, блядь, теперь разорвать эту связь?

— Я не знаю, есть ли способ разорвать ее, если она взаимна, — отвечает Брюс на заданный вопрос.

— Она ни хрена не взаимна…

— Связь притягивает любыми способами, на том уровне, на каком твоя душа их принимает, — Брюс достаточно вежлив, чтобы его голос звучал виновато. — В тех случаях, когда она ослабевает, связанные оба очень несчастны долгое время; обоюдное нежелание, если хочешь.

— Значит, если моего нежелания хватит, она пройдет? — расстроенно уточняет Тони.

— Возможно.

— Как я могу отвергать того, о чьем существовании только что узнал? Какая-то ущербная система! — Тони уже планирует отправить имейл с претензиями мирозданию (или, что более вероятно, он попросит Пеппер сделать это).

— Видимо, б **о** льшая часть населения не живет с дуговым реактором в груди и не списывает на него необъяснимую боль, — вздыхает Брюс. 

Тони открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь эдакое-язвительное, но тут вмешивается ДЖАРВИС.

— Мои извинения, сэр, входящий вызов от капитана Роджерса. 

О Боже, это Стив. Тони преодолел уже процентов восемьдесят пути к полному безумию.

— Тебе надо бы поговорить с ним об этом, — сочувственно говорит Брюс. — Увидимся за обедом.

Он отключается, оставляя Тони слушать раздающийся по мастерской сигнал звонка Стива. 

Тони ничего не хочет так, как услышать голос Стива. Он знает, что почувствует себя лучше, убедившись, что никак не предает его. Но Тони не может говорить с ним прямо сейчас, посреди всего этого кошмара с поиском способа разорвать связь, о которой Тони и не подозревал. Он сбрасывает звонок и набирает смс, что у него совещание в разгаре и закончится через пару часов.

Тони сразу чувствует себя виноватым. Морщится — это так себя изменщики чувствуют? Но он не изменяет, вот в чем ирония — он делает совершенно противоположное. Он пытается разорвать связь с незнакомцем, потому что любит Стива. И никакая мистическая брехня не будет ему указывать как быть счастливым, так-то.

Следующие три часа он проводит, зарывшись во все статьи, когда-либо написанные про феномен связи пар. Плюс еще и в сомнительные онлайн-статейки про людей, которые поначалу сопротивлялись связи, но в конце концов все равно падали в объятия пар. Да что с ними со всеми не так? У них есть хоть чуть-чуть целеустремленности?

Тони уже подумывает открыть еще одну ссылку на Elsevier _(один из крупнейших издательских домов в мире — прим. пер.)_ , когда его находит Стив.

— Привет, Тони. Наташа сказала… — Стив замолкает, глядя на двадцать с лишним голографических дисплеев, окружающих Тони и показывающих статьи с кричащими заголовками про разрывы связи пар. И счастливая улыбка исчезает с его лица, как будто ее и не было. 

— Я могу объяснить, — немедленно отзывается Тони, и, Господи, помилуй, звучит как раз так, как звучал бы кто-то, спалившийся на измене. А иди-ка ты, мозг.

У Стива совершенно убитое выражение лица. У Тони от такого зрелища сердце едва не разрывается, и он кидается к Стиву, хватая его за запястья. 

— Я собирался тебе сказать, — говорит Тони, отчаянно желая, чтобы Стив его выслушал. — Клянусь, Стив, я вообще не знал об этом — ни об этой фигне со связью, ни о том, что у меня вообще есть пара. Я просто хотел разобраться со всем, а потом обязательно рассказал бы тебе. Я не хотел говорить до того, как разорву эту чертову связь, потому что знаю, ты к этим штукам относишься как к священной корове. Ты бы бросил меня, чтобы я мог воссоединиться с парой и наслаждаться тем, что мироздание гадит нам на повенчанные головы космической радугой. Но я этого не допущу. Потому что счастлив с тобой, понимаешь? Никаких предназначенных.

Тони сгребает рубашку Стива, акцентируя его внимание на своих словах:

— Я люблю тебя. И мне плевать, что кто-то вдруг решил, что готов ко связи со мной. Я занят.

Тони рвет и мечет, и это, похоже, возымело действие — с лица Стива сходит убитое выражение, сменяясь растерянностью. А потом оно и вовсе светлеет. К концу речи Тони, Стив уже обнимает его обеими руками, голубые глаза снова блестят.

Тони чувствует, как расслабляется. У них все будет хорошо. Стив понял, поэтому все будет отлично. Тони хочет спросить, почему Стив в первую очередь спустился в мастерскую, но Стив наклоняется и целует его. Тони, разумеется, с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй. Стив прижимается сильнее, большими пальцами очерчивает линию челюсти, языком хозяйничает у Тони во рту. И это просто улет. Даже лучше, чем обычно. Как будто…

Тони разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на Стива. У которого такое глупое, пьяно-счастливое выражение лица, какого Тони вообще ни разу ни у кого не видел. Тони подозревает, что и сам выглядит так же, но он слишком шокирован, чтобы контролировать себя.

— Объясни, — грубовато требует он.

Стив сияет:

— Мы пара.

— Ага, это я понял благодаря офигенному поцелую, — хмыкает Тони. — Поподробней, умник.

Стив немного дергает плечом, отчего зажатого в его руках Тони сжимает еще крепче:

— Сам не знаю, Тони, просто понял это утром. 

— Как?

— Я почувствовал влечение, — Стив быстро чмокает его, и у Тони колени подгибаются. — Это трудно было не понять, на самом деле. 

— Но я ничего подобного никогда не чувствовал до сегодняшнего дня! — говорит Тони, осознавая, что переходит черту, скатываясь от приемлемого возмущения к нытью. — Где ты был всю… мою… жизнь… — он замолкает, и ладушки, он чувствует себя идиотом. — О…

— Да уж, «О». Я был почти мертв, — отвечает Стив иронично и виновато одновременно. — Прости, что я так долго. Ты думал это из-за реактора тебе больно, да? Ты поэтому не знал, что у тебя есть пара?

Тони прячет лицо аккурат по центру Стивовой груди. Помимо того, что ему удобно утыкаться в литые мышцы, бонусом он прячет виноватое выражение, которое, он точно знает, уже на его вероломном лице. Тони молча кивает, а Стив целует его в макушку. И они стоят несколько долгих мгновений, по-прежнему окруженные мерцающими дисплеями с исследованиями связи пар.

— Я был так счастлив, когда понял, — говорит Стив, дыханием ероша волосы Тони, — что мы нашли и полюбили друг друга без влечения пар, — он зарывается рукой в волосы на затылке Тони. — Ты бы правда разорвал связь, если бы это был кто-то другой?

— Ты меня знаешь, — бубнит Тони, не поднимая головы. — Терпеть не могу, когда мне указывают, что делать.

Ему нравится ощущать смех в груди Стива.

— Зависит от ситуации.

— Возможно, — говорит Тони, слегка запрокидывая голову. — Джарвис, избавишься от статей? И историю прочитанного тоже почисти. 

— Готово, сэр.

Без дисплеев в мастерской становится темнее, и Стив крепче обнимает Тони.

— И даже не займешься исследованием, как работает связь? — насмешливо спрашивает он, и Тони откидывается и скалится в ответ.

— О, определенно займусь, — отвечает он. — Но такого рода эксперименты требуют другой обстановки, не находишь?

Стив вопросительно приподнимает брови. 

— Слушай, я отчетливо помню, что читал про то, что связь делает секс исключительно великолепным. И если уж поцелуй был… — Тони с ликованием видит, как у Стива округляются глаза.

Они оказываются в пентхаусе в рекордные сорок секунд.


End file.
